


Life

by simply_aly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie’s always been searching for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

Maxie’s always been searching for life. New ways to make herself _live_. (After everything with BJ, she kind of feels she owes it to the girl to do what she’ll never get the chance to do.) But to Maxie, living isn’t just about being alive, it’s more than that. It’s about feeling.

“There’s no point to any of this,” she used to tell her sister, “if you don’t get to feel everything you possibly can.”

Franco, she found, made her live in a whole new way.

It was like walking on a tightrope without a net, like standing on the edge of a high rise building, like jumping into an ocean. It was exhilarating and fun and terrifying all at once.

This, she later reflects, was what must have drawn Franco to her. After all, what attracts a man hell bent on death more than the living persona of life?


End file.
